


the one where he was made of moonlight [tsukishima II]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: it was almost as if he himself was made of moonlight, and you couldn't look away, not like you wanted to anyways.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 26





	the one where he was made of moonlight [tsukishima II]

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; part II go brrrr  
> originally posted @kushroo on tumblr

It wasn’t often that you got moments like these with **Tsukishima** , his cold exterior nipping at your fingertips like the wind of cold, frost coloured nights— but in his arms, you couldn’t have been warmer.

His thumb drew small circles on your hip as you sat in his lap, his other arm wrapped around your frame. Your head rested against his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took, the slow rhythm calming you profusely in lapping waves.

The only source of light was from the moon, it’s soft light pouring in from the window as the two of you sat in his bed. His eyes rested closed, his glasses discarded for the time being. It might’ve been 11 pm or 2 am— you didn’t know and you didn’t particularly care, the only thing that mattered was being in his arms. Tsukishima’s blonde tufts of hair shone like a halo around his face which was more often than not twisted into a sour smirk.

He seemed a little bit too distant and a little bit too out of reach; unlike you, his light was subtle and changed with the passing days. His minuscule displays of affection in public would’ve gone unnoticed like the moon when it slipped into a new phase; maybe if you squint you could see a semblance of it. But maybe it was just your eyes playing tricks on you.

But right here, right now, with moonlight casting shadows across the room, the only things that existed in your mind where him, his touch, his warmth, the soft music playing the background— just you and him in this room.

“You good?” his words were quiet, sounding a bit louder in the silence of the night than originally intended.

A soft hum left your throat as he held your face, placing a firm kiss on your lips. Your eyes opened to stare at his own honey-glazed ones, his soft pale skin, and his delicate lips never seized to mesmerize you.

He was like the moon, you said one day, sleep heavy as it stuck to you like glue, hazy thoughts spilling out of your mouth. He only scoffed and flicked your forehead; you were too slick with sleep to notice the red tint that coated his skin.

“Kei,” he turned his face to yours. He was cold, not physically at least - not always - but you had learned to thrive in his cool presence. The soft smile that graced his lips shone like the moon currently illuminating the pure indigo of the night sky. You didn’t get to see this side of him often - he changed like the phases of the moon.

After all, it was almost as if he himself was made of moonlight.


End file.
